Sidra Uchiha
Sidra Uchiha is property of Ambernightdazer416 on fanfiction.net Background Sidra Uchiha was raised by Minzoku and Siandara Uchiha during a period of time matching Naruto's life. Mirroring Naruto's age. Her birth took place after the death of Obito. At the age of four, she was already training to become another Uchiha prodigy. However she stumbled upon a box containing remains of Obito, giving her knowledge that she had a brother that died before she was born, as a result unlocking the Sharingan. Her father was often abusing her to become stronger as Obito was not talented, so he expected very much from her. Unfortunately Sidra did not simply obey and fell behind in training drawing out more and more anger. Around the complex she would listen in on conversations regarding her brother and how the Uchiha disliked him for being a failure. This caused Sidra to begin to resent her clan. Sidra only attended one year of ninja academy learning all the basics and being one of the top students in the class, though she never talked much to others during this time period. Uchiha Massacre At age 8 she kills her parents during the Uchiha massacre unlocking the Mangekyou Sharingan (Which she did not discover until later). Obito later finds her and chains her down, but did not kill her out of pure pity for his sibling, leaving her and then moving on to murder others. Sidra escaped the massacre alive. Uchiha Massacre Aftermath Sidra, after the Uchiha massacre often lived alone until later befriending Hikari Hyuga and they were quick friends due to their similarities on hatred for their clans. Later on Sidra sneaks into the Uchiha achives and reads about her clan's history soaking in all the horrible events that occurred as well as what was known as the curse of hatred written by the Second Hokage. This furthered her resentment. Abandoning of the Village Sidra and Hikari abandoned the leaf village and took refuge in the hidden shadow village where she met Yukiko Sensui the third member of the team. Sidra's Armadagan awakened somewhere between there and the Uchiha showdown arc. Also it's assumed that she has been in contact with multiple Akatsuki members at least once, since her arsnal of malefic jutsu include jutsu from them. Part II Uchiha Showdown Arc This arc takes place just after the Pain invasion arc, but before the five kage summit. It's what I might call a filler arc just for my own character. Sidra plays an antagonist role in this arc as she is trying to kill Sasuke after Sasuke killed Itachi. After getting intel on Sasuke she goes to the hidden leaf village which was still under construction, first infiltrating it and interrogating everyone about Sasuke's whereabouts. Sidra fights Kakashi, team 10, team 8, Yamato and Sai simultaneously and manages to emerge victorious extending her abilites to the fullest extent and then destroying the village using her Xachikyu ability. Fortunately the village had evacuated before that occurred so no casualties were experienced. Sidra then faces off against Naruto, whom had just figured out Sasuke's location and Sidra knew he knew and fought him trying to obtain the information. An enraged Naruto goes into sage mode and summons all his tricks against Sidra, but his ninjutsu and taijutsu were being made useless by Sidra's kamui, but he eventually falls to Sidra's Armadagan which had absorbed Pain's hatred before the Pain invasion arc, as such Sidra uses Pain's abilities of repulsion and attraction to gain an upper hand very quickly. Sidra moves on to pin Naruto to the ground using the katana personally stolen from Itachi Uchiha's grave. Sidra then demands to know where Sasuke was, but Naruto refused to tell her. Sidra sighed and then was about to use genjutsu to torture the information out of Naruto. With no other choice Naruto was about to tell Sidra, but then Sasuke arrives on the scene. Sasuke attacks Sidra using his susanoo which clashes with Sidra's Xachikyu. Through their combined efforts, Naruto and Sasuke defeat Sidra. Sasuke attempts to kill her, but Naruto convinces him otherwise. Sasuke leaves the scene while Naruto explains his story to Sidra. Seeing Naruto's story, Sidra changes her views after a long talk, she then was convinced Naruto could actually complete her goals otherwise and then entrusts Naruto to end the curse of hatred amongst the Uchiha, and then disappears to start a new life in the west. Naruto's Night in Necragakure A small filler after the Uchiha Showdown Arc before the five kage summit. Naruto asks Sidra to help him rebuild the village after she destroyed it. Sidra says that Naruto should talk to the Crakage, Daku Sensui of Necragakure in order to rebuild Konoha, Naruto agrees and the two leave for Necragakure however when they arrive they find out Daku is gone on a buisness trip and won't be back for two days. Sidra offers Naruto for him to stay in Necragakure until the Crakage returns and Naruto agrees. Sidra goes around Necragakure showing Naruto her favorite places such as Moonlight Cafe, Necragakure towers and Twilight Beach. Naruto sees more of Sidra's playful side during this filler. In the end Naruto gets Daku's permission to use some funds from Necragakure to help rebuild Konohagakure. Senju-Uchiha Revolution Arc Taking place after the five kage summit arc, Tobi meets up with Dias Senju and then tells him lies about Sidra's assault on Konoha, enraging him. After tricking both warriors to meet at Konohagakure, the two engage in a village-destroying battle using powerful techniques. It's Rinnegan and Gentagan vs Mangekyou Sharingan and Armadagan, with devastating results. Naruto tries his best, but is unable to stop the two from fighting against each other, whom will not quit until one falls to the other's weapon. Meanwhile, Tobi shoots an announcement to the five kages, that the fourth shinobi war, if they do not surrender, destruction like what Dias and Sidra are doing the leaf village is a mere taste of the destruction that can happen. Things go from bad to worse when both warriors unleash versions of Planetary Devastation. With the battle reaching the climax, Naruto throws himself in the middle of the attacks trying to stop the battle once more. Dias threatens him that him he doesn't leave, he will die. Naruto disagrees as he considers Sidra a friend and will defend her. Sidra doesn't comply and just tells Naruto to leave before he gets hurt and leave them to their battle. Naruto once again disagrees and continues to interfere, drawing both Dias and Sidra's attention to him to the point where they both will fight him simply to get rid of him. Naruto attempts to fight both descendants of legendary shinobi and is soon overpowered even with his nine-tails chakra mode helping him though he manages to lead the two shinobi out of the leaf and they continue fighting through the forest and eventually getting to the valley of the end. Naruto is exhausted and retreats back again letting the two shinobi duke it out in the valley with Dias ending victorious. Dias leaves the valley, however Sidra tricked him with genjutsu and managed to get away from the battle alive. Tobi encounters Dias once more and offers him a place in his team for the fourth shinobi war, which Dias outright refuses. Dias reveals that he managed to steal the gedo statue from Tobi's command making Tobi attack Dias. Tobi's kamui lets him avoid all the attacks, however thanks to his battle with Sidra, Dias knew all the weaknesses of it and got around it leaving Tobi with very few options. Tobi manages to regain the upper hand by having Zetsu clones outnumber Dias, but Dias ended the clones by summoning the gedo statue and ending the clones with its power. The gedo statue goes on the offense at Tobi, who manages to escape using Izanagi. Tobi then unleashes his wood style, which counters Dias' wood style. Dias had Tobi on the ropes, until black Zetsu came in trying to control Dias' body. However Sidra appears through kamui and releases Dias from Zetsu. With two powerful warriors now there, Tobi retreats sealing the gedo statue in a scroll and retaking it. As such Dias and Sidra no longer had grudges at each other and entrusted Naruto to finish the shinobi war. This ends the arc as well as the war between generations of Senju and Uchiha to come. Infinite Tsukuyomi Sidra is caught in the infinite tsukuyomi. Her dream is that Obito never 'died' and that the two sibilings have unlocked the powers of their ancestors. The Uchiha clan is also alive in this and the curse of hatred doesn't occur anymore. The Senju clan is as well alive and she is in a relationship with Dias Senju. Konoha Hiden: A Perfect Day For A Wedding Sidra is one of the many people to attend Naruto's wedding with Hinata. She gives him a amulet that was signatured by his father, Minato, who gave it to her father Minzoku and then to her. Naruto gladly thanks Sidra for the gift. Akuzura Empire Rising An adventure filler somewhere after Naruto the Last. Dias and Sidra unite the land of shadows into the Akuzura Empire. Epliogue Sidra is empress of the Akuzura Empire in the West which is on good terms with the hidden leaf village. She also has a daughter with Dias Senju whom they named Arisa. Appearance Sidra appears as a young girl that looks just about at the start of her teenager years. She has black hair that's often kept loose and stretches to her waist. She has black eyes (When dojutsu deactivated). She has a generally thin body figure. For normal attire as well as in combat she wears a long black coat that reaches to her ankles, the Uchiha crest is on each side of that coat only with bloody stain that crosses them out, symbolizing her dislike for her clan. Underneath that coat is a black-blue uniform-like shirt with white highlights, which is often not seen. She wears black leggings and black boots. In the left side of her hair occasionally is a black rose. Underneath her uniform is a Sharingan necklace that is her own Sharingan's pattern without a background. Her forehead protector is worn on her neck. For certain battles a large battle fan is on her back or a black sword is there in the same matter, or they are both on her back. During her appearence in Naruto's Night in Necragakure, it's shown her wearing a long white light coat over her black bikini and on top of all of it a white sun hat. During her appearence in Konoha Hiden: A Perfect Day For A Wedding, she is shown wearing a black dress that reaches just past her knees, a black rose in her hair, white earrings, a white bracelet on each wrist and her Sharingan necklace is visible. (Note) I will have a better picture of her up soon, I don't know how soon, but soon. If you really want an image, Kuroyukihime is who I'm basing the appearence on so it will give you a good idea of full Sidra's appearence. Personality Sidra often keeps an emotionless demeter like many other Uchiha do and preferes to keep to herself. Relatively Sidra is quiet, calm and polite. She doesn't like to start fights when she doesn't have to, when she does it's normally under the reason to teach whoever she's fighting with a lesson, or to test her own abilities. Sidra is not afraid to ask for help, but commonly doesn't anyways. Like certain other Uchiha she had fanboys, it was ironic, but she was told to be a very cute girl in her early years in Konoha. Again like other Uchiha, she simply ignored them. At home before the massacre Sidra was often either upset or just plain isolated from others. She kept to herself and didn't want attention. Though the Uchiha expected much from her, she simply did what she had to do, or failed trying and then moved on. Very early in her life, she was encouraging and smiling all the time, until her finding out of Obito's death before her own birth and that plunged her into depression only smiling to her friends which were very few at the moment. As she was often abused by her father, Sidra cried a lot as a child, whenever in public she would keep this side of herself hidden from others. After the Uchiha massacre, Sidra continued her emotionless demeter and she would become extra cautious of those who may pull something against her. Sidra does not like foolish behavior and will stand to insult those who do things as such. After the Uchiha Showdown Arc, Sidra become lighter in personality and at the least makes an attempt to enjoy life as it is as shown in 'Naruto's Night in Necragakure.' Even from after Sidra found out about Obito, she still had a nicer more playful side, however this side almost never showed itself until after the Uchiha Showdown Arc. Unlike most Uchiha, Sidra is constantly shown to dislike her clan. Her ideals support using peace and love as well as understanding hatred in order to create unity and happiness in the shinobi world. She does not approve of abusing those who are young and defensless, nor does she approve of waging wars to create peace. Her dislike towards her clan is shown in the Uchiha Showdown Arc as her main reason for wanting to kill Sasuke Uchiha. Her hatred is most likely because she knows of the things the Uchiha have caused in the past, such as the almost ruining of the village, the coup d'etat and the results of the curse of hatred, therefore she also makes it her goal to not go down the same path. Sidra is generally a confident and calm battler who does not panic and knows when she is defeated or when she should retreat. Sidra is a good tactian who can work out many combinations of attack off the jutsu she possesses, not as smart as someone like Shikamaru, but smarter than someone who will just charge in without a plan. Others often see her as someone not to be messed with, however Naruto sees her as a valuable ally and will not hesistate to call her into action if he ever needs to. When in the Uchiha clan she was treated with somewhat respect for her heritage, but also with strictness because of Obito's previous failures. Her friends quote that she may seem isolated and mean on the outside, but after getting to know her, it's a good heart in the end. In battle Sidra likes to give the opponent a lesson in her ideals while the battle continues. She does this by absorbing the hatred of the person she's fighting. This is her way of showing that having all the hatred in the world will not take her down. Sasuke Uchiha makes note of this and tells himself to avoid a fight with Sidra since his massive amounts of hatred would lead to his downfall by her Armadagan. USing this concept, Sidra passes on her lesson that hatred and anger will not win the war and that one has to protect and think about peace to win a war. Abilities Taijutsu Sidra's taijutsu is one of her weaker contents. Sidra's taijutsu in hand-hand combat (excluding kenjutsu) is not as superior to others. She can still defeat the average ninja with hand-hand combat though she probably could not defeat Naruto nor Sasuke in simple taijutsu. Sidra is mostly a long range attacker. Ninjutsu-Fire Release Sidra can perform multiple fire release jutsus and incorporate fire into her weapons such as her shurikens or sword. Sidra has used this control over fire in order to create her own technique, the fire release inferno shuriken. This control over fire release has earned her the title of The Uchiha's Fiery Princess. Genjutsu Sidra can perform genjutsu at about equal caliber to Itachi. A simple look into her eyes will influence the opponent. Bukijutsu Sidra is able to skillfully use shurikens coated with fire and is able to fight using her battle fan and her sword. Kenjutsu Sidra is shown to be a skilled sword wielder enough to match Sasuke's skills. Physical Properties Sidra's physical shape is superior in speed to most characters, her lean figure helps her agility and manuvering abilities when in battle easily able to traverse the battlefield. Sidra uses multiple hand signs for a mutiple array of jutsu. She however lacks physical muscular strength, though it is still enough to overpower an average ninja, it's inferior to characters like Sakura or Lee. Generally that's also not a problem since Sidra often makes physical attacks miss using kamui. Sidra generally has more stamina a regular shinobi and is able to further increase it using Armadagan. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan: Sidra's Sharingan gives her the ability to see chakra and increases her ability in close combat as well as detect incoming projectiles and predict opponent's movements to a certain level. Mangekyou Sharingan (Right Eye) Kamui: Sidra can use short-distance kamui to make herself intangible for a limited amount of time. She can also use it to teleport between dimensions and travel long distances in mere moments. Mangekyou Sharingan (Left Eye) Amaterasu - Armadagan: Sidra can unleashes black flames that can burn cannot be extinguished, manipulate those flames, as well as change hatred into chakra and perform sin release jutsu (See below) Susanoo: Sidra can use both eyes to perform susanoo. Sidra's susanoo is golden in color and can have mutiple arms like Madara's susanoo. Sidra's susanoo can range from partial to a complete susanoo. Through this Sidra uses the susanoo to fight. She can also unleash Inferno Style jutsu from the susanoo as well as unleash amaterasu inferno shuriken. Xachikyu The user generates an immense beast cloak of fire that acts as armor for the user. The beast can vary from person to person. In Sidra's case it's a Phoenix. The user can either blast powerful flames at the opponent or attack however the beast allows. Generally the user can fly when using this technique. This technique is said to fuse the powers of susanoo and amaterasu into one. This technique can only be used by those who had the chakra of Indra Otsutsuki. Sidra can use it because she's one of Madara's direct descendants, and Madara was Indra's reincarnation. In some ways Xachikyu is another form of susanoo. Xachikyu is capable of burning through Amaterasu, however Susanoo is able to shield its user from Xachikyu's flames as shown when Sasuke fights Sidra during the Uchiha showdown arc. Xachikyu Stream: The user unleashes the flames of Xachikyu through their eyes to attack the opponent, the same way Amaterasu is used. Xachikyu Searing Flames Dance: The user bursts multiple bombs of Xachikyu fire into the air which rain down on the land. Xachikyu Meteor: The user causes a massive scorching meteor to strike down from the sky. Xachikyu Form 1: The user generates only part of their armor. With Sidra it's the phoenix's wings so that she can fly. Xachikyu Form 2: The user generates only part of their armor, not the full beast. In Sidra's case it's just the body and wings of the phoenix. This form acts like a shield to burn down any attack that is launched at her. Complete Body Xachikyu: The phoenix then turns into a large winged dragon with claws and legs as well as wings. Also a large lance is held in one hand of that dragon. Probably the most powerful of Sidra's arsenal of techniques. Armadagan Sin Release (Malefic Style): A chakra nature that combines chakra and hatred to form dark jutsu of regular jutsu with equal or perhaps greater power than the original. Sin release varies in affect of the jutsu used and is strong against whatever nature release the original jutsu was strong against. Armadagan: An eye that is evolved from the Sharingan that is obtained by having extremely high levels of hatred in oneself. Sidra obtained it by being around missing-nin for the majority of her life and inheriting Madara Uchiha's hatred as well as other Uchiha hatred and adding on her own personal hatred. This eye allows the user to absorb hatred and convert it into chakra and form sin release. The power of the jutsu increases with more hatred. This eye also eliminates the Mangekyou blindness effect and maintains the Mangekyou's previous abiltites. Sidra can use Armadagan at will to absorb any negative emotions around her during battle or not. She can unleash Sin release jutsu at will at her own levels of power. She can also turn this chakra into stamina for herself in order to fight for very long periods of time. Deva path: Sidra is able to attract or repel objects from herself, not at a extent of Nagato's full abilties, but nevertheless she is able to. Her attack Armageddon is able to attract just as many objects as Pain's Chibaku Tensei. Her Deva path requires a longer recharge than normally the minimual requirement being 30 seconds instead of 5. Other nature releases: Sidra has in her arsenal at least one jutsu of each major nature release in her Sin release jutsus. Equipment For battle Sidra wields an exact copy of Madara's Battle Fan. She also wields a sword crafted personally in the hidden shadow village. Kagetomoe Sword: This sword was created in the hidden shadow made of a special material known as Necrolite which is a special material found only nearby the shadow village and has tremendous fire-resistant capablities. Sidra is able to fuse fire into this sword for battle without the sword burning down due to her flames. Battle Fan: Sidra wields a large battle fan on her back which has the ability to drain chakra from the opponent it was forged by her own father in the Uchiha's attempt for more power. Sidra is able to unleash dark wind attacks using the battle fan as well as using it as a shield to stop ninjutsu and then absorb the attacks. Teams Sidra generally works with her team the Immortal Trio, including Hikari Hyuga and Yukiko Sensui, where they each benefit each others abilities uniquely and fight better than most teams in the series. In her team she is the leader, mostly because of her wide range of thinking and her abilties to quickly analyze the situation and predict the opponent's next moves. However Sidra will kindly allow any others on her team to take the lead if they have a better plan. Sidra takes the time to know her team's individual skills so that she can formulate the best strategy around it. Other times, such as when Sidra invades Konoha, she is shown to work alone simply for the purpose of putting others out of danger or when she thinks it's her responsiblity to do the mission and not anyone else's. She is a part of the Hidden Shadow's Millitary foces, as such she is commonly chosen to lead groups of shadow shinobi. Though she takes pride in this job, if she has a choice, she chooses to not do it. Battle Tactics Sidra's battle strategy, which has outsmarted many types of shinobi, is tricking them into directing hatred or anger towards her, furthermore increasing her strength and chakra reserves, ultimately defeating the opponent with ease. This has worked against countless shinobi in battle, including the majority of Konoha's forces. Even without absorbing hatred, Sidra has a massive array of jutsu in her arsenal, from each nature release in her Sin release she can target the opponent's weak points with changes in chakra nature. Sidra may take the more unpredictable path of battle in order to throw the opponent off their game. This is demonstrated when she purposely took Naruto's rasengan in order to get Naruto to come closer to her and cast genjutsu on him. Or when she purposely missed her fire jutsu attack to redirect Kakashi's attention away from her and then escape with the split second that it offered her. Weaknesses One thing about Sidra is using anger against her will almost certainly lead self-defeat as she turns anger into more chakra for herself, whether it's hers or the opponents anger. Naruto was able to avoid this by fighting to save Sasuke rather than to get revenge on Sidra. Dias was able to overcome this by fighting on behalf of his clan rather than of hatred for the Uchiha. This is the main reason Sidra was able to take on most of the leaf village forces and emerge victorious. Oftenly, the talk no jutsu is useless on Sidra because she keeps her emotionless demeter during battle as well. Sidra does not have many weaknesses, however exploiting each of her abilties individual weaknesses and continuing to do so will often work. Overpowering Sidra is often not a good strategy, however it does seem to work in the case one has the means to do so. It's also best to fight Sidra in a place with minimal or no people therefore less chances for her to absorb more hatred. It's also recommended that one has skill in water jutsu and something to counter Amaterasu based techniques, such as Gaara's sand or the Raikage's chakra cloak. Susanoo is also a good weapon to use against Sidra since it can defend against Xachikyu's fire which is capable of burning through almost any material. If otherwise Xachikyu will almost certainly incinerate any opponent even if one was immortal they would be burned to ashes. Genjutsu is something useful against Sidra, but it cannot be visual genjutsu and has to effect other senses such as Fukasaku and Shima's frog song genjutsu that effects hearing. Hand-to-hand combat is generally a bad idea unless one can counter both Kamui and Amaterasu and even then counter the Sharingan's visual prowess. If one can do this then they stand a good chance of victory. If one can battle Sidra in the kamui dimension then it might be easier to attack with hand-to-hand combat saying they have a counter for Amaterasu. Speed is only useful if you can avoid Sidra's line of sight and avoid being caught by Amaterasu or Genjutsu which means generally not making eye contact. Fanfictions Sidra shows up in various fanfictions written by Ambernightdazer416 and Heart53eartH on fanfiction.net. Movies Sidra has appeared in 2 movies. One having a major role and one having a minor appearance. She is also seen in the opening credits of Naruto The Last fighting with Dias Senju. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Sidra in road to ninja wears a white coat with the Uchiha crest on the lower ends not crossed out. She never abandoned Konohagakure and is in a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha who considers her, his rose. She is more friendly and open as compared to her emotionless and isolated personality in reality. Naruto comments, "Well I wouldn't mind having this Sidra around, still it's not real so guess I can't." Naruto Shippudden: Past Predicament Summary: This movie takes place somewhere in the fourth shinobi war. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Dias and Sidra are transported by Hagroromo to the past where Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha are still mere children no older then 13-14. Black Zetsu has already transported himself into the past in order to kill Hashirama and make Madara the victor and leading Konohagakure's destruction in order to automatically win the fourth shinobi war in the future. Naruto chases after him through the past meeting and getting to know the first and second hokages. Sidra plays a role along with Dias first figuring out their clan's history firsthand. This also contributes to their relationship and this is roughly the first time their relationship is shown. All five shinobi then fight against Black Zetsu and destroy his time travel jutsu reversing the effects of the jutsu and returning to the future and erasing all the previous events that they changed. Trivia Sidra's first name means 'Starry or Star born' which plays of her control over fire release since stars are basically the largest source of fire or heat energy. It could also mean prodigy. playing off Sidra's heritage. Uchiha is another way of pronouncing Uchiwa, which means paper fan, which was used to fan fire, referring that the Uchiha is a clan of Fire Release users. Sidra's kamui makes her unable to be hit, which gives her the membership of the immortal trio. The others being Hikari due to her unbreakable rotation, and Yukiko due to immortality. Sidra always had a fondness for black roses and occasionally may wear one in her hair. It's assumed she was close to Akua Uchiha, whom was known as the Uchiha's black rose. This has earned her the title, Hero of the Black Rose, while amongst the shadow village. Sidra amongst the hidden shadow was often known as the best fire release user in the village earning her the second name, The Uchiha's Fiery Princess. A play off her clan, her heritage (Being Madara's descendant technically gives her royalty) and her control over fire release. Sidra is one of the few Uchiha out of all Uchiha that is shown to constantly dislike her clan. She hobbies were training and reading. Her original goal was to surpass her ancestors. Her secondary goal is to end the Uchiha cycle of hatred, which she entrusted to Naruto and was completed by him as well. Sidra wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Sidra has never actually met Obito knowing it was him. She has met Tobi twice and has met Obito in her infinite tsukuyomi dream. *This is not true in fanfictions, but that's another story. Sidra's favorite place in the shadow village is Moonlight Cafe, which she has visited with her team almost on a daily basis. Sidra is the only shinobi to use Rinnegan techniques without actually possessing Rinnegan. Sidra's favorite word is 'love.' Sidra's favorite food is hot green tea. Though Sidra is a missing-nin it is assumed Naruto had the leaf village remove that status and pardon her actions. Sidra has completed a total of 47 missions: 8 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 9 S-rank. The known ones are Infiltration and Destruction of Konohagakure (S-rank) Killing Ajisai's Team (C-rank) Uniting the Land of Shadows (S-rank) Retrieving Itachi Uchiha's Blade from his grave (C-rank) Collecting Necrolite from Nightmare Mountain Summit (B-rank) Saving one of the Six Samurai of the Shadow from Kakuzu and one of his unknown partners (S-rank) Retrieving Hidan's Scythe from his gravesite (C-rank) Escorting the Crakage to Iwagakure (A-rank) Retrieving Obito's Belongings from Konohagakure (Not offical, Probably A-rank) Quotes: "Hatred is a powerful thing, unless you can overcome it, you cannot defeat me." "You lost the battle because you were angry and lost control of your mind, giving into anger will only lead to your downfall." "You shouldn't call someone a failure, they just might be hiding a more dangerous side." To Sakura hitting Naruto, "You shouldn't hit people for no reason. Hatred will reflect its shadow upon you eventually." To Obito's grave after the fourth great ninja war, "I don't know whether to be happy or angry. You're gone now so I'll always remember and fight for you, my brother Obito." To Naruto before battle: "You say it's destruction, I say it's justice, you say it's murder, I say it's sacrifice, we see things differently, the only difference is one of us right. Can you prove me wrong?" To Hikari and Yukiko: "We are outcasts, those abandoned by others forced to live in the shadows, we cannot lose to them, our lives depend on it. If we lose the battle, we lose our lives as well." To Dias Senju: "I did think we are destined to fight, but now I see that Senju and Uchiha are fools for fighting over worthless ideals that only lead to pain." To Naruto after weakening him, "You care only for your own friends and village. My family was slaughtered, my friends were hurt, my brother, dead before I was even born! You could never understand the destruction I want to bring upon this village for causing it." To Naruto, "You think you understand hatred. You have yet to scratch the surface of that concept. This is why you will never bring peace to the world, you only think about the village and not the rest of the world. You are merely a delusional child with no understanding of this accursed world." To Naruto, "You think of Sasuke as a friend even after all the things he's done to you? Would you fight me if I was Sasuke? If Sasuke destroyed the leaf village, would you be angry? Tell me, just how important Sasuke is to you?" Naruto talking about Sidra, "Sidra's changed now, she's dawned on the light. It makes me happy to see her fighting with us instead of being imprisoned." Video Games Sidra Uchiha is a playable character in the following video games: Game name Japanese release English release Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 February 4, 2016 February 9, 2016 Sidra appears only one game as a DLC character. DLC Package: Senju-Uchiha Multi-Mass Mix New Characters Sidra Uchiha Dias Senju Costumes Sidra Uchiha (Beachwear) Combination Ultimate Jutsu Dias and Sidra (Catastrophic Burning Forest Planetary Devastation) Naruto (Nine-Tailed Link) and Sidra (Tailed Beast Planetary Xachikyu Inferno Rasenshuriken) Hashirama and Dias (Nature's True Deep Forest Emergence) Obito (Unmasked) and Sidra (Fire Release: True Explosion Storm Inferno Impact) (If Hikari Hyuga and Yukiko Sensui are also unlocked) Sidra, Hikari, Yukiko (Fire Typhoon Guardian Rotational Dance) Arcs Uchiha Showdown Arc (Played as Sidra and then Naruto) Senju-Uchiha Revolution Arc (Played as Sidra and then Naruto) References Disclaimer: All credit for pictures that belong to other people, belong to their respective owners. Creator's Notes: Sidra is my first original character and has had the most development, from time to time there will be something added or altered about her. I do not own Naruto nor will I ever, I will not be held responsible for anything copyrighted because this character is non-profit and merely for entertainment. The only thing I own is the original character. Credit to Accel World Animators and Naruto Animators. Any major unauthorized editing to this character is not permitted. Those who have permission to apply major edits are Ambernightdazer416 Heart53eartH EquinoxSoul http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Sidra_Uchiha (More Info) Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Clan